This invention relates to thermosettable resin compositions having excellent physical and mechanical properties.
Resins containing the epoxide group and resins containing the cyanate group are both known thermosettable materials. However, there is much room for improvement in the mechanical properties and moisture resistance of said thermoset resins. Bismaleimide resins are known for their excellent heat resistance, however, they are difficult to process and cure due to high melting points, poor solvent solubility and slow curing rates. The resulting cured bismaleimides are highly crosslinked and thus provide brittle polymeric products.
The present invention provides novel compositions which are thermosettable to useful polymeric (cured) compositions with excellent mechanical strength, improved processability, high reactivity, low moisture sensitivity and excellent heat resistance. These compositions are useful in the preparation of castings, laminates, coatings and the like.